This invention involves a total back support cushion system and more particularly involves a device and method which supports the thoracic, lumbar, and cervical regions of the spine all at one time or in various combinations.
It is long been recognized that it is desireable to support the entire person's back when seated or lying down. Most seats and many beds are totally or inadequately designed to support the person's back over a period of time. Bolster pillows and cylindrical and semi-cylindrical lumbar and cervical support cushions have been available for some time. Some devices are directed to support of the head and the lumbar portion of the back.
However, persons suffering from low back pain, a muscle injury due to whiplash or a more serious back condition find that support of a particular area of the back is insufficient. Some tend to exacerbate a condition in another portion of the back. A system has been needed for total back support. None of the devices described above or those available in the art satisfy these needs nor attain the objects described herein below.